Earth-24800/Timeline
Timeline 'In the beginning…' * Existence begins with the Source, creating the First Reality. * The development of the first sentients births the concept of Chaos and Order, good and evil, and the first six Endless (Destiny, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delerium) and shortly afterwards the seventh was born Death. * The First Reality dies and fractures into a vast multiverse connected by the thread of first reality. Each universe carries an echo of the Source and the Endless and the forces of good, evil, order and chaos take on their own faces. 13.7 billion years ago… * Earth-24800 is created by the death of the First Reality causing many simultaneous big bangs. Unlike Earth-24 the division of good and evil and chaos and order is less orderly and the concepts fracture into a number of beings such as the Phoenix Force, Dormammu, and the Vishanti. * Agamotto is born and defends this dimension as Sorcerer Supreme. He transforms the Nexus of All Worlds in this dimension into the Sanctum Sanctorum. He also during his tenure travels to the Earth-24 dimension working with the Lords of Order and others. * Multiple sentient races are born and die leaving single immortal survivors who become the Elders of the Universe. * The Watchers are born. 5 billion years ago… * A fragment from the world of the Old Gods from Earth-24 bores through the dimensional barrier to the Negative Zone and pass on through the next Barrier to Earth-24800 forming the Rift in deep space. 4.5 billion years ago * The fragment of the Old God’s world is pulled into the star that will become Sol subtly adjusting it’s rays. Approximately 3 billion years ago… * Life begins to evolve on Earth and its natural magical energies from the Elder Gods who devolve into demons save for Gaea. * Gaea with the Demiurge spawn Atun, the sun god and banish the demons into the dark corners of reality. Gaea would go on to spawn the next generation of gods such as the Asgardians and Olympians in the following millennia. Millions of years ago… * The Celestials experiment with the evolution of life across the universe creating the Kree and Skrulls. A million years ago… * The Celestials come to Earth and through their genetic modifications create the Eternals and the Deviants. Ancient History Tens of thousands of years ago… * The Eternals undergo a series of civil wars and colonize parts of the solar system. At the same time the Kree colonized the moon and begun to experiment with early humanity creating the Inhumans. * The first powerful human civilization is formed on Atlantis (Earth-24800) which makes war with the Serpent Men made by the Elder God Set, and the Deviants on the continent of Lemuria. * Varnae makes a pact with the Elder Gods to become the first vampire. * The Celestials return to Earth and they are attacked by the Deviants. The response shatters the Earth and sinks Lemuria and Atlantis both. The survivors of the Atlantean cataclysm use their technology to convert themselves into Homo-Mermanus. * The Sorcerer Yao becomes this dimension’s sorcerer supreme and defeats death allowing him to live on without fear of aging or natural death. He gains the Eye of Agamotto. Thousands of years ago… * The second generation of gods returns to Earth from their home dimensions and are worshiped by the human population. At the same time the Elder Gods begin tormenting humans as demons. * The immortal mutant En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) is born in Egypt. * Kang the Conqueror visits Egypt and establishes himself as Pharaoh Rama-Tut in an attempt to direct the course of En Sabah Nur’s life but is stopped by when the Fantastic Four travel back to ancient Egypt. 6th Century * The Atlantean survivor Merlin helps King Arthur establish Camelot and mentored the Black Knight (Earth’s first superhero) and battle Morgana Le Fey. 10th Century * Gaea prohibits the direct intervention of the gods and Elder Gods in human affairs. 15th Century * Vlad Tepes becomes Dracula after drinking Varnae’s blood and gaining his powers. * Kagenobu Yoshioka brings together the several ninja clans to form The Hand. The First Heroic Age 1870s-1880s * The costumed heroes Kid Colt, Outlaw Kid, Red Wolf, Gunhawk and Caleb Hammer roam the Wild West. Carter Slade becomes the Phantom Rider after his death. Most of them die by 1885 but their stories live on in film and pulp magazines. 1914-1918 * World War I begins. The costumed heroes the Freedom Five form a team to help fight the Germans, including Phantom Eagle, Crimson Cavalier, Union Jack, Sir Steel and Silver Squire. * 1916 - Grigori Rasputin is executed by conspirators in the Russian Court. His son by a mistress is sent to Siberia. * Jack Fury battles and defeat the Red Baron. 1920s-1930s Era of the superheroes Red Raven, Ka-Zar I, the Hurricane and Namor the Sub-Mariner. * 1935 - Hydra is formed by Johann Schmidt (Red Skull) to serve the Third Reich. He recruits Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and Heinrich Zemo to assist him. * 1941 - Captain America, Bucky and the Invaders enter the war effort on the side of the allies. * 1943 - Bucky is killed while on a mission in Sibera. With his 'death' the idea of sidekicks goes out of fashion with heroes. Unknown to all but a few top Russian officials Bucky is found alive by the Soviet government and eventually transformed into the Winter Soldier. * 1945 - The Howling Commandos discover that Grigori Rasputin is alive and defeat him and Hydra agent Karl Ruprecht Kroenen in a classified incident in the British Channel. Technical advisor Trevor Bruttenholm is on hand as is Nick Fury. * Captain America is declared dead after his plane is not found in the North Atlantic. * WWII ends a short time after Captain America's death. Hydra however continues the fight battled by the survivors of the Invaders as the All-Winners Squad under hero Patriot. * 1950 - The All-Winners Squad fractures over participation in the Korean War. Patriot still fights, but Namor among others return to their homes or fighting on as solo agents. * 1952 - The first Captain America and Bucky live action show airs. Actors William Burnside and Jack Munroe play the title roles. * SHIELD is founded as a US response to the threats of Hydra and the USSR along lines laid out by Nick Fury during WWII. Colonel Rick Stoner is put in charge. * 1954 - Hydra operative, codenamed Viper assassinates Rick Stoner. His killer is caught by Nick Fury and following confirmation hearings he is made the new Director of SHIELD. * Viper is put in prison but quickly escapes, prompting Nick Fury to make one of his first acts as the Director of SHIELD to have The Raft built at Ryker's Island to contain super-criminals. * 1957 - William Burnside intervenes in a mugging and is shot and killed. The death of the TV Captain America is seen by many as the death of the first heroic age. William's son John is born to William' widow after his death. * 1958 - The All-Star Squadron formally disbands. Technology Age * 1960 - Howard Stark makes his famous speech about the future belonging to science, not the super. Sparking the scientific arms race. * 1962 - SHIELD proves Hydra influence behind the Cuban Missile Crisis and Nick Fury is able to turn that into justification to make SHIELD a world-wide peacekeeping and anti-terrorist organization backed by the UN. * 1964 - SHIELD is made the official enforcement arm of the United Nations. * 1965 - The world scientific community recognizes the existence of the X-Gene. While it doesn't resonate with the public the US and other governments begin program to identify mutants in the population and begins recruiting existing mutants such as Erik Lensherr and James Howlett into intelligence programs. * First sightings of Omega Red. * 1970 - Jack Monroe, the actor who played Bucky in the 50's and the later subject of a new super-soldier program goes rogue and begins fighting crime as the Nomad. * Doctor Strange opens his doors as a Supernatural Consultant. * Howard Stark completes the first helicarrier for SHIELD to serve as it's mobile headquarters. * 1980 - The Nomad retires and reveals his identity, becoming a celebrity again. * Baron Strucker and Heinrich Zemo seize an island in Asia and are able to destroy the first helicarrier when SHIELD tries to stop them. However SHIELD is able to access the island through the efforts of rookie SHIELD undercover agent John Burnside. In the fight that follows both Zemo and Strucker are arrested and Hydra is considered destroyed by the international community. * 1982 - Reliable tests to identify the X-Gene in humans are discovered. The term Homo-Superior is coined at this time and used as a propaganda tool to stir up the idea that humans are going to replace humans. Trask Industries and Weapon Plus as well as others begin developing new technologies to locate and contain mutants. * The Vault is constructed by the US Government. * Erik Lensherr is forced to use his powers publicly while tracking a former Hydra operative for MOSSAD a riot ensues and he is burned by MOSSAD. Surviving the riot he begins to travel. * The second helicarrier goes into operation. * Former Hydra scientists incorporate as Advanced Idea Mechanics on the Island of San Marco. * 1986 - A physics experiment goes wrong at Empire State university damaging the face of student Victor von Doom. Doom blames his partner Reed Richards for the incident despite the review board saying otherwise, and leaves school to travel. * 1987 - Baron Helmut Zemo, the son of Heinrich Zemo attacks Rykers Island and frees Baron von Strucker. * 1995 - Files on the US government's mutant tracking programs are released to the media. The result is not a backlash against the program but a demand by 'normal Americans' to find out who is or isn't a mutant. Anti-mutant violence begins. * The junior Senator from New York Robert Kelly proposes a Mutant Registration Act which is backed by Dr. Bolivar Trask. In the lead up to the vote on the bill Dr Trask debates Charles Xavier on TV. His performance wins some support for 'mutant rights' and he is asked to speak to congress on the issue. The Act fails to pass despite looking as if it might up until the vote. * 1996 - Victor von Doom takes over the nation of Latveria with the under-the-table support of the US government and others, promising them technology in exchange for support. He keeps his end of the bargain but shortly afterwards unveils a number of super-weapons to insure that they do not interfere with Latveria. * The US government deploys two new super-soldiers codenamed US Agent and Battlestar. They become media sensations as 'regular humans' fighting against dangers such as Soviet spies and Russians. Comics and cartoons follow. * 1997 - A gamma-ray experiment in New Mexico goes wrong and turns Dr. Bruce Banner into the Hulk. The Hulk destroys the base and the US Army forces sent to intercept him. The whole event is covered up but stories of a 'green monster' get around but are mostly dismissed as urban legend like the Big Foot or Hellboy. * 1998 - The Hulk crosses over to Canada fighting Wolverine and Alpha Flight. His existence also becomes public. A second gamma test base is destroyed when it's infiltrated by Soviet agents. The base's destruction leads to the creation of the Abomination and The Leader. * Following the events New Mexico, Canada and the growing 'mutant threat' the US government creates the Commission on Superhuman Activities. They begin developing new solutions to deal with threats like the Hulk with the help of Justin Hammer, Bolivar Trask, Tony Stark and Norman Osborn. * Doctor Doom uses his technological know-how to boost Latveria's economy and uses his technology to gain political favors and diplomatic recognition for his country. * Sue Storm debuts in Hollywood becoming it's newest 'it girl' and one of the most downloaded women on the internet. * 1999 - The Leader takes over the facility he was contained in and begins turning it to his purposes. * 2000 - Xavier begins recruiting mutants for the X-Men including Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast and Iceman. * The Commission on Superhuman Activities' new weapons are tested in a fight against the Hulk. They prove not to be up to the task, however the Hulk is driven off by gamma-creatures sent by The Leader to intervene. Following the battle the Leader makes a deal with the Commission on Superhuman Activities to become their new provider of technical solutions to the superhuman problem. The project is titled Defence Initiative 10 * Latveria is recognized by the United Nations. * Sue Storm career tanks when she leaves Mike Cove's anit-mutant epic, Dark Evolution mid-production. She begins dating Reed Richards. * SHIELD puts a new Helicarrier designed by Reed Richards and Tony Stark into commission mothballing their current one. * Reports of a blonde hammer wielding superhero begin to circulate around the world centered on New York City. Second Heroic Age * 2001 - Reed Richards launches a private space plane of his design in a massive media event dubbed the '2001 Space Odyssey' on board are his long-time friend Benjamin Grimm, his girlfriend Susan Storm and her brother Jonathan Storm. The event gives them powers due to being bombarded by cosmic rays. They hide their powers from the public until the Mole Man attacks New York City with Deviant spawned monsters from under the Earth. The four empowered heroes use their abilities to stop the attack and capture Mole Man. They are hailed as heroes and dubbed the Fantastic Four by news mogul J. Jonah Jameson. Their openness about their identities and their willingness to have their powers examined make them popular with the public despite its hate for mutants. * The 9/11 terror attacks hit New York. The government's concern about mutants and superhumans shifts more towards world terrorism. SHIELD begins to step into the spotlight again and The Leader is tasked with creating weapons to help hunt down terrorists as well as superhumans. * 2002 - Doom attempts to discredit the Fantastic Four and Reed Richards saying Reed created the accident that created the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four are not only able to prove Reed's innocence but show Doom was responsible. * Tony Stark goes missing in Afghanistan for several months. He is believed dead until he suddenly returns. Despite numerous requests for interviews he refuses them, his silence only builds the story. * The Fantastic Four encounter the Skrull. They inform the government and SHIELD quietly about the existence of extra-terrestrials which they keep under wraps. * AIM begins selling super-science weapons to terrorist groups. * 2003 - In his first appearance Iron Man defeats the Super-Adaptoid when it attacks the United Nations. A few days after the battle Tony Stark announces in a press conference that he is Iron Man. * The costumed heroes Ant-Man and Wasp begin fighting crime in New York. * 2004 - Erik Lensherr, now called Magneto, attacks a Defence Initiative 10 base doing live experimentation on mutants with the Brotherhood of Mutants. He takes the scientists hostage and makes them give testimony to what they’ve done and posts them on the internet. The army surrounds the facility and the X-Men arrive to try and persuade Magneto to stand down. Unfortunately, the military attacks and the X-Men defend the humans from the Acolytes and fight the humans as well using non-lethal methods. In the end both groups escape and are branded terrorists, but the footage of the fight is posted online and there is doubt as to the X-Men’s supposed aggressive intentions. * Hearings are held in Washington and the administration tries to distance itself from Defence Initiative 10 . * Knowing his time is short The Leader tries to lure the country's heroes into a trap using mind control tech given to him by Baron Zemo. The plan fails, but it is the first time Iron Man, the X-Men, Fantastic Four and the Hulk have fought on the same side. Despite defeating the Leader's forces, the Leader escapes and the Hulk and the X-Men remain wanted by the government. * The Cube is created to hold the Gamma villains captured in the battle. * Defence Initiative 10 shuts down but Trask and Hammer Industries gain access to the Leader's technology and continue his work for the government. * 2005 - Atlantis (Earth-24800) attacks the surface under command of former hero Namor the Sub-Mariner, who has long been absent. The attacks are stopped by the Fantastic Four and after negotiations headed by Sue Storm, they are able to get a treaty signed between Atlantis and the United Nations, setting high benchmarks for cleaning up the world's oceans. * Loki the brother of Thor uses magic to set off the the Hulk and transport him to New York. While the Fantastic Four are off world, Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp respond. They are able to calm the Hulk and defeat Loki. Following the fight they band together calling themselves the Avengers and operating out of Tony Stark's New York Mansion. The government is resistant to giving them the same sanction due to the inclusion of the Hulk and the 'alien' Thor but when they defeat the robots released by Mandarin in Asia (and Iron Man dropped off the head of one of those robots on the Capitol Building lawn) they are given government sanction. * Ronan The Accuser comes to Earth following up on the defeat of a Kree Sentry robot by the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four are able to defeat him with help from the Avengers and existence of aliens is revealed to the public. SHIELD forms SWORD to help investigate alien threats and develop new technology to battle them. * 2006 - The Nefaria family of the Maggia fights the Avengers and are defeated. The Kingpin takes over crime in New York City. * Hulk leaves the Avengers and is replaced by She-Hulk * The Sentinels are deployed by Trask Industries and the US Government to track down Magneto. He defeats them. Though shortly afterwards the Sentinels get out of hand attacking both mutants and humans and increasing in numbers. The Sentinels are defeated by the X-Men and Brotherhood but the government claims it was a failed project shut down by the military. This is the second team of X-Men are deployed including Wolverine, Sunfire, Thunderbird, Storm, Forge and Banshee. * At Xavier's urging Magneto turns himself in and uses his trial as a soapbox to speak about the mutant situation. * Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost become the most prominent members of the Hellfire Club after the apparent murder suicide of their predecessors. * The Avengers help African ruler T'Challa regain control of his nation of Wakanda from Man Ape. He then joins the Avengers in reserve as Black Panther. * Daniel Rand returns to New York City. Incidentally a new hero named Iron Fist begins fighting crime and joins the Avengers. * 2007 - A member of the Purifiers shoots Magneto on the way to his trial. His body disappears on the way to the hospital and a riot breaks out between Mutants and humans on the steps of the New York City Federal Courthouse the X-Men intervene and stop the violence before it gets out of hand. However the Brotherhood fans the flames. * Solo heroes begin to show up in New York including Jewel, Power Man and Daredevil * Spider-Man makes his debut at a wrestling event. It's not well attended but cellphone video of his performance and quips goes viral and YouTube and he becomes an internet celebrity. However, shortly after an appearance on the Tonight Show, he goes from quirky celeb to costumed crime-fighter. * Reed Richards and Susan Storm are married in New York in a media event. Members of the X-Men and the Avengers are in attendance and battle the mind controlled villains sent to attack the ceremony by Doctor Doom. * The hero Warbird begins to appear on the world stage. She later joins the Avengers. * The teen pop-star Dazzler reveals herself to be a mutant. * 2008 - The X-Men have their status as terrorists rescinded after testimony from the Avengers and Fantastic Four. However as they refuse to come forward themselves they still remain unsanctioned. * The Green Goblin begins to fight for control of New York's underworld against The Kingpin leading to an explosive gang war. The war ends when Spider-Man defeats the Goblin on TV. The Goblin escapes capture. * She-Hulk joins the Fantastic Four to fill in for a pregnant Sue Storm. Power Man replaces The Thing at the same time when he takes a leave of absence. * Misty Knight and Coleen Wing form Heroes for Hire. * Spider-Woman publicly defeats Taskmaster in Los Angeles. * 2009 - Jean Grey becomes the Pheonix. Leading to a battle between the Avengers,Acolytes, X-Men and Shi'ar in space. However word of the battle and narrowly averted attack on Earth by the Shi'ar reaches the public, turning public opinion against mutants again. * The Commission for Superhuman Affairs is able to push through legislation to create a Department of Superhuman Affairs, which is tasked with the tracking of superhumans and arresting and detaining superhuman criminals. * SWORD becomes more active in the public sphere and takes over an abandoned Shi'ar ship as their base of operations to better defend Earth against alien threats. * Franklin Richards is born. * Spider-Man fights the Green Goblin and the Green Goblin dies in the battle. In a completely unrelated note, industrialist Norman Osborn goes missing during this time. Norman's company OsCorp is managed by the board for his son Harry Osborn * 2010 - Reality goes haywire for a week, due to the work of Loki. Though the public isn't really sure why except that it had something to do with the Avengers and that they, the Fantastic Four and aliens from Asgard stop it. * The Fantastic Four return to their original line up. * Iron Man goes berserk and kills innocents on live television. He is able to stop himself and after vanishing from the spotlight returns with proof of tampering from Justin Hammer. His name is cleared by Department of Superhuman Activities steps in and revokes the Avenger's sanction, putting them under the command of the Department. This causes a split with Avengers Iron Fist, and Spider-Woman leaving the team to continue to fight crime without sanction, Ant-Man quits and goes back to teaching, while Wasp, Ms Marvel and Iron Man stay on as government controlled Avengers. Wasp, Ms Marvel and Iron Man are joined by Department of Superhuman Affairs selected heroes US Agent, Battlestar, Arachne and Firebird. The underground Avengers are joined by Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. * Mutants seize the country of Genosha from their oppressive rulers. Magneto is elected its president. * 2011 - With Tony Stark having given over his persona to James Rhodes and shut himself away in his Malibu mansion, his long time partner Obadiah Stane tries to take control of Stark Industries and tries to kill Tony with the Iron Monger armour. Tony defeats him, but discovers Stane had been selling Iron Man tech to foreign governments and terrorists. He reclaims his armour from Rhodes, leaving him with a new armour dubbed Warmachine by Rhodes and hunts down his tech, while the lawyers battle to regain control of Stark Industries. * Former SHIELD and CIA agent John Burnside announces his candidacy for President of the United States as does Robert Kelly. Kelly's announcement is met with an attempted assassination, stopped by the X-Men. * 2012 - AIM, General Ross and the Abomination lure the Hulk into a trap in the desert outside of Tucson. The battle ends in the streets and both teams of Avengers respond. The battle costs the life of Battlestar who is killed by the Abomination, but the Hulk and both teams of Avengers are able to defeat Ross and AIM. However, when Henry Peter Gyrich (the government Avengers' handler) orders the arrest of the Hulk and the underground Avengers, Ms. Marvel and the others refuse, causing the government team to be disbanded. * A protest is held at Avengers Mansion because the team was being disbanded. A number of teen heroes attend and when the protest gets out of hand they use their powers to calm it. Afterwards, they band together to become the Young Avengers. * The Department of Superhuman Affairs creates a team to replace the Avengers dubbed Freedom Force including Warmachine, Arachne, Power Man and Living Lightning. * Sentinel Mark IIs are deployed by Larry Trask they attempt to destroy both the X-Men and the Hellfire Club but are defeated by the X-Men and a new team of young heroes(?) the Hellions. * John Burnside is elected President with Senator Robert Kelly as his running mate. * The Brood attack SWORD's headquarters in orbit. They are aided by the X-Men as well as Spider Woman and Ms Marvel both of whom are working for the agency. * Atlanteans discover the body of Captain America in an iceberg and Namor takes him to Nick Fury. Cap is kept under wraps while Fury consults Hank Pym, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark on how to revive him. * Iron Lad becomes active in New York, and falls in with the Young Avengers. The Merge * 2013 - Due to a deal made between the president, Sebastian Shaw and Tony Stark, the Avengers regain their sanction and re-assemble in Avengers Mansion. * Dimensional distortions begin world wide a number of heroes look into it. * In Asgard the distortions causes the Bifrost to go haywire and portals to begin to open between the Nine Realms. Thor and the Warriors Three work to stem the chaos while Odin is in the Odin Sleep. * AIM uses the distortions to devise the Cosmic Cube for Hydra however instead of turning it over to Baron Strucker they keep it themselves. Hydra attacks San Marcos to get it back and SHIELD the Soviet Super Soldiers and Avengers respond. Resulting in a three-way battle that levels most of the island. The Winter Soldier who had come with the Soviet Super Soldiers, is the first to the fully activated Cube but nothing happens when he tries to use it. The Avengers and SHIELD capture the Cube, Strucker, but MODOK escapes. * The Cube is secured in Avengers Mansion, and after Reed Richards and Anthony Stark study the Cube, and what power it does have seems to be the symptom of the distortions and not the cause. Richards takes the Fantastic Four into space to track a lead on the distortions and the Avengers start looking into terrestrial causes. * Iron Lad becomes the focus of the dimensional distortions as a result of his time travel technology. The Avengers try to apprehend him but the Young Avengers resist them, and using Iron Lad's suit, teleport to the West Coast. Iron Man, Ms Marvel and the newly arrived Ace of Harts * Click Here for a full breakdown of the events of the Merge. Post Merge 2013 - Late August * After the Merge is averted President Burnside calls a state of emergency in the United States, which is echoed by other world leaders while damage is assessed and heroes respond to various crises. Damage Control Inc. stock skyrockets. * Captain America's apparent return is announced to the world and verified by DNA and by the testimony of Namor and Nick Fury Sr. Following the announcement he is seen everywhere, helping with recovery efforts, finding escaped supervillains and even in one instance helping an old lady across the street. He becomes an instant hit. Though there is some controversy when he chooses to work with SHIELD rather than Freedom Force. * Morlocks occupy an evacuated portion of Alphabet City in NYC. They are soon joined by other homeless mutants. * Metahumans thrown to this world from Earth-24 are discovered. A call goes out for all dimensionally displaced people to report in for repatriation. * The Daily Bugle, runs a special edition filled with interviews of displaced meta and normal humans from Earth-24. Making news about the other world public. Their view on superheroes and super powered beings causes a stir among Mutants who want to live there. * President Burnside calls on Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Henry Pym, Hank McCoy and Bruce Banner to consult on the after effects of the Merge. They along with representatives from NASA, SWORD begin a study on its effects. * The first Waypoint, is discovered, a place that is wedged between the worlds, where people can cross over. The building, is taken over by the government however for study and communication with Earth-24. Further Waypoints are discovered, though it is suspected many of them have been kept quiet. 2013 - September * The city attempts to evict the mutants from Alphabet City to begin reconstruction. They resist, driving out the city officials and later the NYPD. Freedom Force and the Avengers are called upon to oust the squatters, but they are met by the X-Men as well as members of the Hellions. Additionally, staff from the Genoshan embassy are on hand as witnesses, protecting members of the press reporting on the stand-off. Proposals to re-house the mutants are refused by the residents and their protectors. * When extreme elements like the Purifiers and the Brotherhood begin to appear at the stand off in Alphabet City, President Burnside sends his Vice President Robert Kelly to broker a deal. The end result is an agreement which sees the area given over to the mutants, with the federal government rehousing the former residents, and various government and private interests will foot the bill for reconstruction. Worthington Industries leads the way, with it's president and CEO coming out publicly as a mutant. The area is dubbed Mutant Town. * SHIELD is taken to task for the Hydra attack on New York City after it is revealed in the press that Fury had allowed the agency to be lured away from New York to allow the escape of Baron von Strucker. The US passes a motion in the United Nations, curtailing SHIELD's funding and stopping construction on a replacement Helicarrier for the one lost in the Merge. 2013 - October * Dimensional instability spikes, and more portals open between worlds at random, often sending unsuspecting people through. * Doctor Strange, absent since the Merge is seen visiting the Presidential Science Commission and then the X-Men and Hellions. * Bright lights are seen over Greenwich Village and the home of Stephen Strange. Afterwards the dimensional instability ends. Waypoints are no longer able to allow people to pass through them to the other side, but still remain points between worlds where people can meet and exchange goods. In the US the Department of Superhuman Affairs handles the policing of the known Waypoints. * Worthington Industries announces a plan for several warehouses and a factories to be built in Mutant Town to provide jobs for residents. The Stark power station goes online. * Anti-Mutant protesters assemble around Mutant Town to try and stop the construction, demanding jobs for 'people, not mutants'. The NYPD and Department of Superhuman Activities set up cordons to keep the protesters and residents away from each other. * The Mutant Town Halloween parade turns into a riot when masked anti-mutant protesters attack the residents of Mutant Town. In the attack, Xavier's student, Hazmat, is killed releasing toxic gasses which kills mutants and humans alike and causing the riot to turn into a frenzy of violence, until Phoenix of the X-Men arrives with Sunspot, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Blink, and Cannonball to help quell the riot. 2013 - November * In the wake of the Mutant Town riots, pro-human and mutant advocates speak at he the memorial including those such as Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy as well as Reverend Stryker and Graydon Creed. A park is planned to commemorate the fallen both human and mutant. * Charles Xavier travels to Washington DC and meets with President Burnside and members of the administration on the mutant situation. * Norman Osborn returns to New York after being declared dead. He speaks publicly of his years long capture by the Green Goblin, and how he had escaped following the Merge only to be thrown into the other world and only just returned. There is some suspicion about his story but, donations by OsCorp to the rebuilding of New York helps quiet them. He however remains out of the operations of his company. 2013 - December * Presidents Burnside and Merlyn meet for the first time in Waypoint 2, located in both Washington DCs. The meeting is a massive media event, and various issues of crossworld trade, immigration and travel are discussed at a variety of levels. While no conclusive decisions are made, relations are normalized between the two United States, with Waypoint 2 serving as their respective embassies. * President Magneto of Genosha speaks out against Mutant emigration to Earth-24. Stating Mutantkind must fight to make this world a better place. * Captain America attends the Tony Stark's Christmas party at Stark Tower. Rumors abound of him joining the Avengers, but he's not in the new line-up of Iron Man, Wasp, Hulk, Ms Marvel, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye announced at the party. 2014 - January * To the anger of many prominent anti-mutant figures the X-Men are taken off the terrorist watch-list, and two of their members, Multiple Man and Banshee join Freedom Force. * Freedom Force is set up out of California, in an attempt to spread out the superhero concentration on the East Coast. 2014 - February * Genosha moves its embassy to the UN to Mutant Town. 2014 - March * SHIELD launches the reconditioned helicarrier Orpheus as its new base. 2014 - April * Talks are held between the leaders of America, the USSR, China, Atlantis and Latveria about the management of interdimensional affairs. Reed Richards offers his report on the state of the dimensions, stating that they are stable, and that it is highly-unlikely the situation will reverse itself naturally or that it is possible to reverse it without major damage to both dimensions. The summit goes off without a hitch, except for a near fight between The Thing, Human Torch and Victor von Doom of Latveria. 2014 - May * Simon Williams of Williams Innovations announces a partnership with Dr. Hank Pym, increasing investor confidence in the failing company. Williams Innovations promises a roll out of a number of non-weapon technologies in the coming year. 2014 - June * SHIELD launches a special response team to deal with hotspots world-wide. Category:Theme Category:Timeline Category:Earth-24800